The present invention relates to a squeezed tube valve comprising a valve block, in which a flexible tube is guided lengthwise, and a transverse clamping bolt which can be electromagnetically actuated to shut off the flexible tube. The valve block is provided with a longitudinal groove of an essentially U-shaped cross-section running in the direction of the tube axis, and with a transverse groove for the clamping bolt of approximately the same depth as the longitudinal groove.
Squeezed tube valves are widely used, as their use eliminates the need of sealing the shutting element proper, or rather its actuating mechanism, against the environment or, in the case of aggresive flowing media or media with very high purity requirements, against these media. In equipment for analytical purposes above all, such valves are frequently used for the control of liquids and gases conveyed in flexible tubes where they either shut or open a particular test path embodied by the tube.